<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Duck Knight Rises by TheMerryPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145106">The Duck Knight Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryPanda/pseuds/TheMerryPanda'>TheMerryPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryPanda/pseuds/TheMerryPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, there once lived a great hero in the city of St. Canard. He has been great, but only a few citizens of St. Canard showed any appreciation for this hero. The rest regretted not knowing this hero until one day, he vanished. No one knows where or why, but rumors say that he had married and raised a family of his own, leaving no time for him to save the city as needed. The city of St. Canard has been left in the dark for at least five years. Then, just three years ago, two new heroes decide to swoop in to save the day for many citizens. Both were great heroes, but both were also very young. Too young, perhaps. One mission, they find themselves in a stuck they couldn’t get themselves out of alone. Only one could save them in their darkest hour, and his name is Darkwing Duck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard &amp; Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard &amp; Gosalyn Mallard &amp; Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard &amp; Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard &amp; Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana Macawber/Drake Mallard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue and Scenes 1-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was my old idea of how I would reboot the Darkwing Duck series. Keep in mind that have not read the comics (especially that one that has the same title as this story) and that I wrote this over eight years ago (the Word Document was last updated 7 July 2012), three years before the DuckTales 2017 reboot was announced, and I was, well, much younger and actually believed that someday I would work as a writer for Disney. (I have different writing dreams now; I've not given up on writing as a whole. It's simply a hobby now.)<br/>With Darkwing Duck becoming more prominent in the new DuckTales universe, I thought this was a good time to finally bring this to light. I have left it mostly in its original 2012 form (with the exception of what's within brackets for clarification), so please excuse any errors you may find.<br/>This story takes place about nine years post-canon of the original Darkwing Duck (1991) universe, and includes references to plot points in a couple episodes, the only one of which I remember now is S1E30 "Ghoul of My Dreams" and S1E35 "Life, the Negaverse and Everything", but for the most part you only need to have seen a couple episodes in order to understand what's happening here.<br/>Anyway, without further ado... The Duck Knight Rises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Optional Prologue:</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Years ago, there once lived a great hero in the city of St. Canard. He has been great, but only a few citizens of St. Canard showed any appreciation for this hero. The rest regretted not knowing this hero until one day, he vanished. No one knows where or why, but rumors say that he had married and raised a family of his own, leaving no time for him to save the city as needed. The city of St. Canard has been left in the dark for at least five years. Then, just three years ago, two new heroes decide to swoop in to save the day for many citizens. Both were great heroes, but both were also very young. Too young, perhaps. One mission, they find themselves in a stuck they couldn’t get themselves out of alone. Only one could save them in their darkest hour, and his name is Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Scene 1:</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*The time is early afternoon, some year in the early 21<sup>st</sup> century. The setting is a street, near the Mallard family home. Near eighteen-year-old Gosalyn Mallard walks on the sidewalk with her younger barely eight-year-old [step]sister Sygnee.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Thanks for getting us outside, Goz. Addy has wanted to slither through real grass for ages.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Well, Archie has been itching for some bugs anyway.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “It looks like that’s them now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*They kneel to the ground to find an 18-inch-long snake, Addy (short for Adder), slithering towards them, with Archie, a spider, on its back. Archie hops onto Gosalyn’s open hand as Addy curls at Sygnee’s wrist like a bracelet. Archie jumps and [flails] his arms twice, sending a message to Gosalyn.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (smiling) “Come on, Syg. Archie says they want us back at home.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (slight disappointment in tone of voice) “Oh, alright Goz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*The two stand back up and start walking another way.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (breaking silence) “Hey, Goz?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Yeah, Syg?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Do you ever have a feel for adventure, but one that is so contained that you would even find danger just to get a feel for it?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (after a pause) “Actually, yeah. Don’t feel like it’s really unusual, I’m sure Dad feels that way right now too.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Really? He’s good at hiding it. How do you guys control it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*They stop at the front of their house.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “That you are probably going to have to ask Dad or Uncle Launchpad about. Don’t tell them it was me who told you, okay?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (skeptical) “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*They open the front door and enter house. It looks empty. A calendar shows the month of October and the 17<sup>th</sup> day on a Thursday circled in red.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Helloooo?” (still silence) “Where is everyone?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (in a whisper) “Maybe they’re in the backyard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*They walk through house into a decorated backyard. About eight kids Sygnee’s age are there, along with Herb, Binkie, and Honker Muddlefoot, ‘Uncle’ Launchpad McQuack, and Morgana McCawber (now Mallard, married to Drake Mallard, and mother of Sygnee and Jayson) at the barbeque grill. Five-year-old Jayson is sitting nearby, playing with a black lizard.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Half of Friends:</span> “Surprise!!”</p>
<p><span class="u">Other Friends:</span> “Happy Birthday, Sygnee!”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Wow, guys. Thanks for coming!” (in a quieter voice so only Gosalyn could hear) “Hey Goz, your boyfriend made it too.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (under her breath) “He is not my boyfriend. Just a friend.” (calling out) “Hey, Honker, you made it!”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Yep. Remember the study session for school for tonight?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Oh yeah, after the party?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> (nodding) “Yup.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (slight disappointment in tone of voice) “Alright.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “So what’s going on soon that you’re all excited about?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Dad’s going to have a magic show for us!”</p>
<p><span class="u">A Bunny Friend:</span> “That’s right. None of us can wait.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Cool! When will it start?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*A cloud of bluish-purple smoke appears on the other side of the backyard. Drake Mallard, in a cape, top hat, and black tuxedo, appears from the smoke.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Time Lapse. Goes on until after the party and after everyone else leaves except for Honker and the Mallard family.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Scene 2:</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*The time is later in the evening, at their home. Gosalyn and Honker are sitting on separate seats, sharing a table with a lamp. Textbooks and sheets of paper are scattered on the table. Sygnee sits next to her Dad and Launchpad, who are watching the news on television. Morgana is upstairs, tucking Jayson in bed. The news is talking about some heroes stopping another robbery.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Hey, Dad, have you ever wanted to be a superhero?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> (pause for quick thinking) “Once, before. Why Syg?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Well, I see Flightning and Black Thunder fighting crime on TV, and one of the thoughts that run through my head is that I want to do that too.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Well –”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Not the day, Launchpad.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> (with disappointment) “Oh. Okay.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Sygnee, it’s getting a little late, and I suggest you should be in bed now.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Aw, Dad, can’t I stay up just a little longer?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Sorry, Syg. Maybe tomorrow?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Oh, alright, Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Sygnee walks upstairs, past Morgana who is coming down.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Drake, what made you want to send Sygnee up to bed earlier?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Um, it is school, tomorrow. She has a quiz to prepare for.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> (unconvinced) “Hm-hm. Launchpad?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Syg wants to be a hero and the conversation ended there.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Hm. I knew that subject was going to come around soon. She has your spirit, Drake. Don’t you think it’s time to tell her?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “No.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “No? Why not? Don’t you want her to know more of the great hero?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “She hears of Darkwing Duck in her bedtime stories.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “But she doesn’t know who Darkwing Duck really is.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “And it should stay that way. If she knows Darkwing Duck is real, she’ll be begging to put herself at danger. Don’t you remember the day after she was born, Morg? I can’t let that happen to her again, and I certainly can’t let it happen to Jayson either. Well, good night, then. I have a magic show to perform for a family early tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Drake starts up the stairs. Morgana follows, frustrated.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> (disappointed) “Whatever happened to the terror that flaps in the night? What about ‘Let’s get dangerous’?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> (calling downstairs) “Never mind it, Launchpad. Good night.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> (opening front door to leave, disappointed) “Good night, DW.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Launchpad exits the house. Drake and Morgana enter a room upstairs, unaware that Sygnee hid behind her door, listening to every word they said.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “So Darkwing Duck is real? What is it that Dad wants to keep secret from me? And wait a minute. Shouldn’t Gosalyn be in bed now too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Sygnee sneaks past her parent’s door and waits at the top of the stairs, peaking occasionally at Gosalyn and Honker.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Time for the storm, Gosalyn?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “You bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Honker and Gosalyn pack [up] their books and papers, stacking them on the table.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Hey, Goz.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Yeah, Honker?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Do you think your sister should know the secret about Darkwing?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Well, I understand my father’s reasoning, but yes, I want her to know, as long as Dad is the one telling her about it.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “That’s how I feel, except I feel that it’s been kept so long from her, that it makes me want to tell her.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “You’re not alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Sygnee hears a button-slam noise, and she peaks to see Gosalyn and Honker on their separate sofas spin quickly and stop, revealing the two disappeared.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (surprised) “Gosalyn? Honker?” (turns to upstairs) “Dad! DAD! DAD!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Sygnee gets to her parent’s door and knocks hard and loudly on the door. Drake finally steps out, stretching.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> (yawning) “What’s going on, Syg?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Dad, Gosalyn and Honker disappeared!”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Well, I’m sure Goz just went to walk Honker home.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “But Dad, I heard them talking about the time for a storm and a button slammed and I looked and I saw their seats spinning and they were gone!”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Sygnee, I’m sure it was just a dream.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “But Dad –”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Get to bed now, Sygnee. I’m sure Honker and Gosalyn are just fine.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (frustrated sigh) “Aw, Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Sygnee finally gets in her room and climbs in bed.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> (sigh) “Just as I suspected. I knew Gosalyn and Honker were taking over the hero business. It’s just frustrating that Sygnee’s going to figure it out too. The girl is too smart for her own good.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “I told you she’s going to figure it out for herself sooner or later.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “I know, Morg; I just hoped it wasn’t so soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Scene 3:</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*It is officially nightfall. Gosalyn and Honker are in the hideout at the Audubon Bay Bridge. Gosalyn and Honker are in their hero outfits, which consist of similar black or dark purple costumes, masks, and capes. Gosalyn’s cape has a dark yellow lightning bolt on while Honker’s has a dark gray thundercloud. They each are using binoculars, looking out through windows on separate sides of the hideout, each looking out at different sides of the city.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “You know, Honker, it’s funny that we tend to work with the night better than everybody else does. Even Sygnee never was afraid of the dark.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Probably because we were used to working with your Dad and Launchpad and Sygnee inherited that no-fear from both her parents?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Yeah, I guess so. Hey, wait a minute, isn’t that Sygnee right there?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> (looking over) “What? You’re joking, aren’t you?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (pointing out her window) “No, I’m pretty sure that’s her right there.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Let me see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Honker runs to Gosalyn’s side and looks through his binoculars where she points.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “There at Quacksford and 4<sup>th</sup>.”</p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Gee, you’re right. What is she doing there late at night?”</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “I don’t know, but let’s find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Honker and Gosalyn use guns shooting out grapple hooks that swing them to the nearing building where they are heading. They jump on top of buildings to near where Sygnee stands. She walks down 4<sup>th</sup> Street and turns left into an alley. Honker and Gosalyn watch her from the top of a building. Gosalyn jumps off the building into the alley behind Sygnee.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> (whispering) “Gosalyn, don’t!” (jumps after her)</p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> (calling out to Sygnee) “Excuse me, but shouldn’t you be heading home by now, Sy – I mean, little girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*The ‘little girl’ turns around. She looks like Sygnee, but it’s not her.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Little Girl:</span> “I am not who you think I am. In fact, Gosalyn Mallard, I’m not her at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Someone sneaks behind Honker and Gosalyn, and in a snap ties them both at their wrists, ankles, mouth, and eyes. Their cries of help are muffled, and the shadowed figure carries them on its shoulders and puts them in an abandoned warehouse down the alley. It sets them down at two different chairs and ties them onto the chairs. The little girl unties them only at their eyes and mouth.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Let me go! Would somebody tell me what is going on?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Honker tries to reply but is interrupted by a cruel, dark laugh. They can only see the figure’s eyes in the shadows of the warehouse. Honker and Gosalyn recognize the voice immediately.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Honker and Gosalyn:</span> “It’s you!”</p>
<p><span class="u">The Figure:</span> “That’s right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing a familiar villain that hasn’t been seen for nearly eight years.*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Negaduck.” (Blackout to Scene 4)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scenes 4-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Scene 4:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*The next morning, back at the Mallard home. Sygnee sits alone at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal, worrying about her sister. Morgana comes downstairs with Jayson. Morgana notices Sygnee’s worried expression.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “What’s the matter, Sygnee?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “I had that nightmare again last night.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “The one where some bad guys were chasing after you?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “No, the one where a bad guy who looked like Dad kidnapped me and tried to throw into a bottomless pit.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “I’m sorry about that, Syg. Are you sure you’ll be alright?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Gosalyn never came back last night. What if something happened to her? Would she be okay?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Knowing your sister, Gosalyn should be just fine, no matter the situation. I’m sure she probably left for school early this morning, that’s all.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Really?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Really. Now go grab your backpack, Syg. The bus should be here any second now.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee swings her backpack on her back and rushes to the door.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Bye, Mom! Bye, Jay-Jay!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee slams the door, running to her bus.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Mom, is Sygnee going to be okay?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “What? Oh, yes, she’s alright, Jayson. You just eat your breakfast before your kindergarten bus shows up.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Okay, mom.” (eats a spoonful of cereal) “Hey, Mom.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Yes, Jay-Jay?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Yesterday we did a sharing circle again. This time everybody got to say what they wanted to be when they grew up.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Exciting. What did you say, Jayson?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> (after another bite) “Well, most of the other boys said a rapper or billionaire. Every girl said a princess, supermodel, or pop star. I said I wanted to be a superhero. A lot of kids thought I was weird, but I like the stories of Darkwing Duck’s adventures and I want to do that too when I grow up. What do you think, Mom?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> (after a pause) “As long as you at least finish high school, you can be whoever you want to be, Jayson. Never let anyone try to get in the way of it.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Sure thing, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Jayson gobbles the rest of his cereal down. He gets his backpack, and starts out the door, just before he remembers to brush his teeth, then races out.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Bye Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Jayson slams the door shut behind him. Drake walks down the stairs.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Everyone out?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Yep. Jayson tells me he wants to be a superhero when he grows up.”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Great. Him too?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Uh-huh. Sygnee also says Gosalyn never came back last night.”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Really? Maybe she left for school earlier.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “That’s what I told Syg, so she wouldn’t worry. But I wonder if Goz may be in trouble.”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Well, if we don’t see by the time she should be home from school, I go figure it out and look for her.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Scene 5:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*In the evening of the same day. Drake and Launchpad are watching a show. Jayson has already been home, and Sygnee just arrived when the phone rings.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “I got it.” (picks up phone) “Hello?”</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Phone:</span></em></strong> “Is this Gosalyn Mallard’s mother?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “This is she. Who is this?”</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Phone:</span></em></strong> “This is Principal Ganderson of the St. Canard High School, and I have called to report that your daughter has been reported absent in all of her classes today, and to ask if you have known anything about it.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Um, no, I haven’t, but I will tell immediately when she gets home. Didn’t any of her teachers ask her friends where she was?”</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Phone:</span></em></strong> “None of them know, and her closest one Honker Muddlefoot has also been reported absent today.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Okay. Thank you for letting me know.”</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Phone:</span></em></strong> “You’re welcome. Have a good evening.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “You too. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Morgana hangs up, and walks into the living room.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> (whispering) “Drake, Gosalyn hadn’t made it to her classes today, and neither has Honker. The Muddlefoots weren’t even aware of this.”</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Television:</span></strong> “We now interrupt your show for an emergency broadcast.”</p><p><span class="u">Announcer:</span> “This is just in, a phone call requested for all of St. Canard to hear.”</p><p><span class="u">Phone:</span> (voice of Negaduck) “Perfect. Now, ladies and gentlemen of St. Canard, I have called to announce that your heroes have been captured last night. That’s right, Black Thunder and Flightning are imprisoned by me. I figured this city would like them back, and they can, on one condition: that the terror that flaps in the night comes tonight and saves them himself. You know who you are and where to go. And if he doesn’t show, your precious heroes will never return, alive anyway. This message will self-destruct.”</p><p>
  <em>*The phone in the announcer’s hand explodes after a few beeps.*</em>
</p><p><span class="u">Announcer:</span> “Well, that’s it. Whoever this terror that flaps in the night is, PLEASE SAVE OUR STORM!!! –”</p><p><strong><span class="u">Television:</span></strong> (after some static) “We now return to our program.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*A commercial break, if this script ever becomes a real episode. After the break, everyone, even Jayson and Sygnee, are staring at the television screen, jaws dropped.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “DW, it’s –”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “I know.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Captured by –”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “I know.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Dad, what’s going on?”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Family business.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “You mean Gosalyn and Honker are Flightning and Black Thunder?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Drake, Morgana, and Launchpad turn to look at Sygnee.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Sometimes, I wonder why you have to be so smart. And yes.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Then what are we going to do?”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Hope that this terror that flaps in the night saves them.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Can’t you, Dad? I always wondered if you were a superhero.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Drake, Morgana, and Launchpad exchange glances.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Oh, how I wish I could, Syg, but I have another show to put on, this time with my assistant Uncle Launchpad. Stay home with your mother and I’m sure this terror that flaps in the night will save your sister.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “And Honker?”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “And Honker. Now go put your pajamas on; it’s nearly time for bed. You too, Jayson.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee and Jayson:</span> “Aw–, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee and Jayson go upstairs. Once in their rooms, Drake and Launchpad race to the separate sofas.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Don’t you think for a second that I’m not coming with you, Dark.”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “I’m not. I’m thinking you can be back-up and catch up once the kids are asleep. Okay, Morg?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Oh, alright.”</p><p><span class="u">Drake:</span> “Thanks. Launchpad, let’s get dangerous.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Woo-hoo! I’ve been waiting for you to say that again for eight years.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Drake slams on the lamp, spinning their chairs and transporting them to the hideout.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Eek, Squeak! And the rest of you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Two bats fly in the room, followed by Archie the spider, Adder the black snake, and Iggz the black lizard.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Eek, Squeak, and Archie are coming with me. Adder, watch Syg, and Iggz, watch Jay-Jay. We’re going to put some sleeping powder on them so they don’t try to look for us. Eek, Squeak, do that before we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The two bats nod at her. They fly in Morgana’s bedroom and fly out with a little bag of sand-like powder. They slip into Sygnee ad Jayson’s rooms, sprinkle some powder on them in their beds, fly back in Morgana’s room, and fly out without the bag.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Did you put it back in the right drawer?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*One bat looks puzzled while the other nods. The nodding bat nudges the other puzzled bat, then nodding too, faster than the other one.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Okay then. Adder, Iggz, in their rooms. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Adder slithers up to Sygnee’s room and Iggz climbs to Jayson’s room. Morgana, with Eek and Squeak on either shoulder and Archie, takes a seat, slams the lamp and spins away on the chairs. We now see Sygnee in her bed upstairs, flipping her blanket off (so she doesn’t feel any effects from the sand), and walks out of her bedroom into Jayson’s. Adder slithers behind, confused.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (whisper) “Pst, Jay-Jay. Jay-Jay!”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> (flipping blankets off himself) “I did what you told me to.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Good. Now let’s figure out how Dad, Mom, and Uncle Launchpad disappeared so quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The two step to exit Jayson’s room, only to run into Adder and Iggz. They converse with Sygnee and Jayson.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “What? Addy, how could we ever sleep with our sister in danger?” (hissing from Adder and Iggz) “I don’t care what Mom says, I have to help my sister, even though everyone else is too.” (more hissing) “Well, what if you guys came with us? You can make sure we’re okay and make it home safely without then seeing us.” (some more hissing etc.) “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Adder slithers into a bracelet on Sygnee’s wrist, and Iggz climbs on Jayson’s shoulder. They sneak downstairs.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “How do you think they do it, Syg?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Well, I saw Gosalyn and Honker on these chairs before they disappeared, so let’s sit for now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*They sit on the chairs beside the lamp table. They wait and nothing happens.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “What now?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Well, I heard a button pressed, but I couldn’t see what the button was. It might be at the side of the desk.” (feels the side of the table)</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “I’ll turn the light on.” (pushes the top of lamp)</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee and Jason:</span> “Whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOOAAAAHHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Their chairs spin, making them disappear.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> (unseen) “Hey, Sygnee, I found it!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Scene 6:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*Nightfall at the hideout at Audubon Bay Bridge. Drake Mallard is now Darkwing Duck. He and Launchpad are looking out the windows like Gosalyn and Honker had.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “At last, the city of St. Canard has a new hope, a hope their defender of the night who has disappeared before and reappeared to save their more recent team of heroes. I am that defender. I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the shadow that lurks on a dimly-lit wall. I am Darkwing Duck!”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Just barely. Your costume almost didn’t fit.”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Yeah, but Darkwing Duck always thinks ahead! He had a larger size hiding in the closet.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Right. So where do you think they are?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Well, to be honest, I’m not quite sure. Probably in an abandoned factory somewhere. Somewhere we’ve been before.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “What factory have we been to?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “None abandoned that I remember.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Might be one that wasn’t abandoned at the moment. That factory I got Honker’s cake from years ago wasn’t open when I was looking for Sygnee’s cake yesterday.”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (idea) “Launchpad, that’s it!”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “What? Sygnee’s cake?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “No, that cake factory!” (leaps from his window to Launchpad’s window and scanned out through binoculars. He spots it) “Ah-ha! Right there at Quacksford and 4<sup>th</sup> Street.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Found something?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Darkwing and Launchpad turn to see Morgana.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “We figured out where they are. The abandoned cake factory at Quacksford and 4<sup>th</sup> Street.” (Morgana has a confused expression on her face) “You weren’t there for that adventure.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Then what’s so special about it?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “It is where the portal to the Negaverse was. Negaduck’s world.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Oh dear.” (Sygnee and Jayson peep around a corner, listening in) “There’s something else about that factory, isn’t there?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (with hesitation) “It was there where he tried to get rid of Sygnee eight years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Morgana gasps, simultaneously with Sygnee, who clamps shut her mouth.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “I missed quite a bit that day then, huh?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Yeah.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “So, are we ready to go?”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Whenever you are.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Okay, let’s go.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Ratcatcher or Thunderquack?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Ratcatcher will be less noticeable.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Iggz beckons Jayson the direction to the Ratcatcher, while Adder tries to pull Sygnee along. Jayson turns back, hurriedly pulling her to the Ratcatcher.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “I can’t believe it.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “I know; they kept a bunch of secrets from us.” (by Iggz’s guidance, he opens a secret compartment in the motorcycle)</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “It’s not just that, Jayson. The secrets are about me. Some villain called Negaduck tried to get rid of me when I was a day old. And I’ve heard the name before, but I just can’t remember where.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Hurry. Get in, they’re coming.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee and Jayson squeeze themselves into the secret compartment, and shut it just when Darkwing Duck, Morgana, and Launchpad walk in. They get on the Ratcatcher, Darkwing Duck driving, Launchpad in the side seat, and Morgana sitting behind Darkwing Duck. They drive off to the cake factory.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Scene 7:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*Outside the abandoned cake factory. The gang rides in by Ratcatcher.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Are you sure this is it?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Positive enough. Now where is a good entrance to sneak in from?”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Why not the front door?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Because Negaduck will be expecting me there, that’s why.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Hmmm…” (searches building and finds rooftop entrance) “Ah-ha!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scenes 8-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Scene 8:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*Inside cake factory. Sky-view over Gosalyn, Honker, and Negaduck at first. Negaduck is absentmindedly toying with his battleaxe while waiting.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Just you wait, Negaduck. My father will show, and as Darkwing Duck.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Really? Well I get tired of waiting, and I’m sure that by the time your daddy shows up, you are a second away from being thrown in anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*While Negaduck is speaking, Darkwing Duck, Morgana, and Launchpad are sneaking across a high platform in Gosalyn’s view. She spots them.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Well, knowing my dad, he just might be sneaking in here right now.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Impossible! I would know because I set trip wire everywhere in this place.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Darkwing Duck stops Morgana and Launchpad from in front of them. A series of trip wire lay in front of them.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Did you ever consider that he might be smart enough to avoid those?”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “And run into <em>my</em> daughter Sygnee along the way? Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Darkwing Duck spots the Negaverse-Sygnee (the little girl in scene 3) sleeping in a chair aimed to see them. He then signals Gosalyn and Honker. Noticed by neither, Sygnee and Jayson are peaking around the entrance Darkwing Duck took.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “I bet you didn’t think that she might be sleeping on the job?”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> (after a pause) “No...” (turns to see Negaverse-Sygnee) “Sygnee!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The Negaverse-Sygnee jumps up from her sleep while the other Sygnee jumps up and pulls Jayson around the corner out of sight at their entrance. Darkwing Duck scatters and throws a few smoke bombs in the room, which fog up the place in blue. Negaduck is shown coughing on the smoke.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (hidden) “I am the terror that flaps in the night.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee and Jayson overhear from the door.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (near to whispering) “I know who says that! I have to look!”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> (also nearly whispering) “Me too!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*They both peek around the door while Darkwing Duck says his next line.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “I am the storm that rains on your parade.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The smoke clears out while Darkwing Duck says the next line. Meanwhile, Morgana and Launchpad are untying Gosalyn and Honker from their chairs.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “I am Darkwing Duck!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee and Jayson listening in from the door.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “It is him.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “He’s real!”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “No way.”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (back to him) “Alright, Negaduck, I am here, so release the Storm.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Negaduck is doing an evil laugh while Sygnee and Jayson are listening in.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “I heard that laugh before.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “You have? How?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “I don’t know. I think I heard it in a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Negaduck continuing on with the conversation.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “You really think it’s going to be that easy?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Enough to hope for, isn’t it?”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> (stares in disbelief for a second, blinks twice) “Nice try, Darkwing.” (pulls out a remote and presses a button, trapping Gosalyn, Honker, Morgana, and Launchpad under a cage) “Now, as I was saying…”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (interrupting) “Cut to the chase, Negaduck. What’s the price for their release?”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Really? Let’s see…” (pulls over a long list of paper) “A hundred grand? All the jewels in the stores…?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Continues listing off several things while Sygnee and Jayson are listening.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Of course!”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “What?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Do you remember any of Dad’s bedtime stories?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Only the ones I don’t sleep through.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Hopefully this one. Negaduck is Darkwing Duck’s arch-nemesis.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Meaning?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Worst enemy. Wait a minute. In the cage, who’s not there, Jay-Jay?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Hmm…Dad?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Right, and didn’t Dad he had something to do with Launchpad tonight?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “And Mom is with them too.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “So Dad had to have escaped the cage when Mom and Uncle Launchpad didn’t. Unless…”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Unless what?”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Unless Darkwing Duck…is Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Jayson is in awe while Negaduck reaches the end of his list.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “…evil lost bunnies, your entire St. Canard, oh forget those! I want you to get in there!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Negaverse-Sygnee reveals a giant cake hiding from behind a curtain.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “A birthday cake.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Not just any birthday cake if you remember well…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The top of the cake opens up, revealing a portal.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “This was our previous portal to the Negaverse. Remember that you opened up Oblivion on your way back to your world? I escaped too, and found another portal into the Negaverse. That’s the one I have been using since you opened Oblivion. Eight years ago, this is where your daughter should have disappeared forever. And now, Darkwing Duck, you have to go back in this one, to either close that door to Oblivion or remain stuck in that Oblivion forever.”</p><p><span class="u">Everyone but Darkwing, Negaduck, and the Negaverse-Sygnee:</span> “No!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Another commercial break, if this script becomes a real episode.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Dark, you can’t.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Oh, but he has to. Because it’s either him, or the rest of you fools.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “DW, don’t do it.”</p><p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Darkwing Duck, sir, don’t. We’ll be fine.”</p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Dad. No.”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (pause) “I have to guys, I’m sorry. It’s best for one to suffer if the one can save the rest.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> (grinning) “Now that’s more like it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Back to Sygnee and Jayson.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “That’s it. I’m going to save Darkwing Dad.” (starts walking towards the trip wires)</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Sygnee, don’t. Over there is a trap.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Doesn’t mean it can’t backfire on the bad guy, does it? Stay near that exit, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee pulls one of the strings of the trip wire. It snaps, and breaks the higher platform. As it is falling, she pulls out Darkwing Duck’s all-purpose gun, used as a grapple-hook. It grabs onto a middle bar on the ceiling, and she swings across to a high platform on the other side of the factory before the falling one hits the ground, just behind Negaduck.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (to herself) “Holy cow, I always wanted to do that!”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> (to himself) “Aw, I’ve always wanted to do that.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Whoa! Who did that?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> (shrugs shoulders) “Wasn’t me.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (swinging back, aiming for Negaduck) “Hiiyyyyy-yah!” (kicks Negaduck in the stomach as he turns to see her, flinging them near the cake. Darkwing Duck catches the dropped gun and stands in surprise as he watches Sygnee repeatedly punch Negaduck, who is face-up flat on the ground.) “You… leave… my… family…alone …you …creep!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Negaduck rolls over, catching Sygnee by surprise. He gets up holding up a furious Sygnee by the back of her shirt.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little Sygnee Mallard. If she won’t let the hero save the day, I guess <em>she’ll</em> have to shut the doors to Oblivion.” (throws her into the cake)</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “NO!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee falls inside the portal, screaming, until a grappling hook grabs her at the waist. Darkwing Duck used the grapple-hook-gun to grab Sygnee. She hangs from inside the cake.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Sygnee!”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Dad!”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Don’t let go! Hang on!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee sees Negaduck with a large battleaxe coming up from behind Darkwing.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> (pointing behind him) “Dad, look out!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Darkwing barely dodges a swing from Negaduck’s axe. A few other swings, misses, near hits, and dodges later, and a voice catches them off guard.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Voice (of Jayson):</span> “Hey, Negaduck! Batter up!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Negaduck barely turns to see him before getting hit with a baseball bat by Jayson. After the second hit, Negaduck is knocked into the cake. Before Jayson could make another comment, Negaduck snatches Sygnee, hanging on by her shoulders.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Let… me… go!”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “No; if I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Jayson purposefully drops the baseball bat into the cake, miraculously hitting Negaduck on the head, causing Negaduck to lose his grip and fall into Oblivion.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Someday, I will get you, Darkwing Duck, and your little daughter too...!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*He disappears out of sight, and Darkwing Duck pulls Sygnee up from out of Oblivion. Once she is out and back on her feet, Sygnee hugs onto Darkwing.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Thank you, Darkwing Dad.”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Sygnee, it’s past your bedtime, you almost disappear forever in my sight, you nearly destroy an abandoned cake factory, and… and you saved us all before I had to save you. Thank you.” (hugs Sygnee back)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Jayson walks over to the cage everyone else is in.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Thanks for that baseball bat, Mom,” (while he picks up a dropped remote and presses the button, collapsing the cage and freeing Gosalyn, Honker, Morgana, and Launchpad) “Where did it come from and how did it hit the bad guy so easily?”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “It’s called magic.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> (after a pause) “No, seriously.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “Magic. How else do you think Eek, Squeak, and Iggz are able to communicate with us?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “They can almost talk because of magic? Cool!”</p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Well, I don’t about the rest of you guys, but I’m tired and hungry and I would like to be able to eat and sleep for once in the last 24 hours.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “Does leftover pizza sound good?”</p><p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Anything sounds good after a whole day of feasting on fear and hope.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “Alright, let’s go home. It’s past bedtime anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Laughter as they all leave the abandoned cake factory.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ An ‘addition to the ending’ or extra/deleted scene, if this becomes an episode. ~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*The Negaverse-Sygnee pops out from behind the cake-portal. She throws in an end of a rope, which gets climbed up by Negaduck.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Negaverse-Sygnee:</span> “They left, Father.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “As I suspected.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaverse-Sygnee:</span> “Dad, you told me to get you once they left.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “And you wouldn’t have had to if you stayed awake on your watch.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaverse-Sygnee:</span> “It was past bedtime, Father.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> “Unacceptable. You are becoming too much like your siblings.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaverse-Sygnee:</span> “Hey, Gozie’s the one sneaking out all the time, and Jayce is the one following her around not me.” (Presses a button on a ring she wears. It creates another portal, but to the Negaverse.) “Ladies first.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> (glares) “You’re lucky to be the one who actually enjoys the dark side. You may be with your sister now instead of your brother.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaverse-Sygnee:</span> “Maybe so, at least she’s kind about it. But I can’t stand her girly and kind spirit. The dark side’s much more fun.”</p><p><span class="u">Negaduck:</span> (finally smiling) “That’s my girl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*He walks into portal. The Negaverse-Sygnee follows, and the portal disappears behind them.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ Another ‘addition to the ending’ or extra/deleted scene, if this becomes an episode. ~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Scene 9:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*The walk to the Ratcatcher.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “So Dad, tomorrow night, can I hear the story of Negaduck and I’s first encounter?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Sure, since I guess that cat’s out of the bag now.”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “What are some other stories we can now hear now Syg and I know our Dad’s secret identity?”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Well, there’s my first battle at a high school graduation party.”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> “And another at the reunion party.”</p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “As well as how the rest of us met.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “You mean every one of you guys knew Darkwing Duck before Dad?”</p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Even me. Then his other identity adopted me.”</p><p><span class="u">Sygnee:</span> “Honker?”</p><p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “I knew him as a neighbor first. Then later as the superhero next door.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*They get to the Ratcatcher, realizing that it wasn’t big enough to carry everyone.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Gosalyn:</span> “Race you home, guys.” (Takes out her out all-purpose gun and zips off.)</p><p><span class="u">Honker:</span> “Hey, wait up!” (Follows Gosalyn with his own all-purpose gun.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee and Jayson open up the hidden compartment under the seat.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Are you sure you guys don’t want to sit in the side-seat with Uncle Launchpad?”</p><p><span class="u">Jayson:</span> “There’s room for that?”</p><p><span class="u">Launchpad:</span> (already climbing into the seat) “Of course. Squeeze right in.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sygnee and Jayson cheer as they hop into Launchpad’s lap.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Morgana:</span> “After you, my Dark Duck Knight.”</p><p><span class="u">Darkwing:</span> “Why thank you, my Miss of Magic.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Darkwing Duck drives them down the road, his theme song playing in the background.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The End</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>